User talk:CaveJohnson
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dallon universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hello Sir If you don't recall, we had chatted in the chatroom on the Community Wiki, I was just wondering if I could spruce up the front page a little bit, make it "flashier" or something of the sort, what say you? Kapodaco! 05:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories and Pages and What-not If you want to add categories to your pages, here are a few suggestions: 1. You could add a category about the race of each character, whether it be Dallon or whatever creatures there could be in your story. 2. You could categorize the characters with their alignment, or whether they're evil or good. 3. You should probably add a 'Content' category so that you can add it to any page that has to do with the Dallon universe story, which would probably be every page. Also, I would like to talk to you about the pictures you added to the pages, are those characters drawn with the Windows Paint system? Wouldn't it provide a better image if you were to simply draw a picture of the characters and then take a picture and upload it to your computer or scan it through your printer? Kapodaco! 04:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Additional Info Anytime sir, but I would like to ask you to sign your posts using '~ ~ ~ ~', so I can easily link back to your page. Also, you should probably give more info about the story on the page about the Dallon Universe series, people aren't going to know what's going on before they get into the series. Also, check your blog posts, I answered your question about the chatroom. Kapodaco! 04:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Get in the Chatroom you Fool! What the Headline says. Kapodaco! 04:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Not Always On I'm not always on when you want me to be, first rule of the internet, I was watching a football game. Kapodaco! 04:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Theme What do you think of the design of the wiki? I think it's rather impressive, but I can change it if you want me to. Kapodaco! 14:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ze Categories You go to the bottom of the article (and above the comment box) and click "add category", then since I assume you mean Issue 7 of Dallon Universe, you would put Issues (With the capital and everything) and Content. Ok The Weather Mazter 04:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately I have no idea how to work the Forums either, sorry mate. Kapodaco! 00:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Done It's done, just click the link for the community messages and look at the right hand of the recent wiki activity page. Kapodaco! 15:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) What links do i have to put on the main page? You never told me about it before. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 08:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Big Problem Hello, I accidentally removed my bureaucrat status so can you please re - add it to my account? This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 08:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ThanksUser:The Weather MazterThis message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 08:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ??????????????????????????????????? How do you custumize the message notification? This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 02:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that instead of saying "You Have New Messages" It said "You have been contacted by a fellow alien on Dallon Universe Wiki" This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 03:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) That is just my signature. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 06:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Skype chatgroup? This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 03:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a skype name. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 01:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I just saw that you sent a message to my backup account (E419) so can you send it my main account? And I also noticed that some admins (Adrik the Bat and Kapodaco) have not edited recently here. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 08:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I have told you why. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 01:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok but I first have to make sure it's ok with an administrator on wikipedia because it's not so famous yet and they might think it is a spam. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 02:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to tell me, you are the founder of the wiki, not me. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 00:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) What??? This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 10:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) What Spam, who is the vandal that is spamming? This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 13:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will block him for a week and delete the pages he has made but you can't stop them from creating pages unless you block them, you can only protect pages so that only registered users can edit them. This message is an unsigned message and is sent by an unkown user 05:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC)